Go The Distance
by Vodki
Summary: No one in their sane mind has ever boasted that being a teenager is easy. NO ONE. Family expectations, future career, salvaging friendships, hormone overdrive and of course the notion of teenage love. Could it be worse? Well, add a pinch of a megalomaniac Time God plus discovering your a descendant of a hero and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster.
1. Prologue: Mad World

**Hey guys! **

**Vodki here! I am basically leaving you with a teaser, I am planning on getting serious with this but I have two weeks of exams first (beginning already next week!) but this scene wouldn't let me go so I decided to write it. Of course as I go along I will draw more scenes as well as update the rating and the cover for this fanfic. I can already see that this will be hard since I actually do want to portray the characters correctly and deal with real problems that modern teenagers face. So of course there will be some sensative themes such as sex and blackmail. But I am nonetheless determined to keep at this, I just might need some casual reminder from time to time.**

**I won't tell you whom my OC, Dana is a descendant of (you'll be surprised, I bet none of you won't get it right) but I can show you sketches, here is the latest: .media .tumblr b80486cd59807a652318c2e7d6ad4863/tumblr_mx3lvkgQWp1rpoe39o7_r1_1280 .png & .media .tumblr c26f4b24b4d7be62f4fb3a53ad84e830/tumblr_mx3lvkgQWp1rpoe39o6_r1_1280 .jpg (remove spaces in front of full stops). So enjoy reading this teaser, and if you have the time and feel like it leave me a review!**

**Edit 02/12/13 I added more detail so that it isn't so "eh", a good story need a balance between concrete description and simple writing. Now it should be easier to imagine Dana. However, this is still a prologue though, since I am still swimming in shallow waters.**

* * *

_"All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places, worn out faces_  
_Bright and early for the daily races_  
_Going nowhere, going nowhere" _  
_Gary Jules "Mad World"_

"Okay, another year down. Nearly there. You can do this! Just two more years and then you'll never have to come here again."Dana mumbled to herself as she hurriedly closed her locker, plonked all her books into her red running bag, affectionately _Hobo_ due to it's age, and sped through the deserted main hallway of the school before it would turn into hell on earth.

It had been 6 years since she left Sifnos, since she left the beach, the warm weather, her friends. Every year stuck here in this mundane and grey school just proved the same thing again and again; she simply didn't adapt well to this unwanted change. It's not like she was thrown into a strange new world, the types of people present were the same; there are douche bags, queen bees, goths, drugees and the list goes on and on until you come to the very bottom, the people who are made fun of by everyone just because of a stupid label, she was one of them. The closest thing she could consider friends were some of her actual teachers, at least they treated her with respect. However, Dana wouldn't succumb to the pessimism completely though, it wasn't in her nature and so she would divert her focus to the positive aspects like having an education, having a supportive and stable family and the internet connection to still keep in contact with her island.

Of course just holding unto that optimism doesn't brush away the fact that life is just plain mean sometimes and Dana was immediately reminded of that when she felt a slushy make contact with the back of her head and make her crash unto a locker as she slowly fell to the floor. As the freezing green drink began to seep though her clothes and cause her short black curls to clump together, the hallway echoed with the roar of laughter:

"Happy holidays Butt Cheeks! Try not to go snitch! Ahahahhhahaha..." exclaimed a teenage boy with spiky black hair surrounded by his posse.

This time though, no snitching was needed since her maths teacher just stepped out of the staff room and by pure luck witnessed what they did.

"Hey!, He exclaimed whilst pointing his finger and making his was towards the group, What do you think you are doing?!" He might have been too late to chastise them for what they did but he was able to save Dana from any further harassment.

"Are you alright Dana?" Mister Drew asked as he placed his case on the floor and held out his hand towards her so as to help her off the floor.

He was a funny man and probably the teacher Dana was the most close to. Pale skinned with big, boring brown eyes and brown hair (which started to fall out due to him ripping them out in frustration because most of his students are stupid, or so he claims) and yet despite his bad luck in looks, he is one of the most cheerful and happy people Dana has met, not that she has met many new people though, barely anyone new comes to this school given the fact that it is far from town and in the middle of nowhere. Maybe that's why they are cautious with newcomers, although she wouldn't exactly consider herself that anymore.

"What you did already helped a lot, thanks Mister Drew..., Dana gave a weak reply as she tried to loosen her blue hair scarf as an attempt to save it from getting icky. Sorry for the trouble."

Mister Drew huffed. "You are apologizing too much again. That aside, what'd ya say to getting the hell out of here?"

"I'd say that has to be the best thing I've heard all day." She gave him a small, but sincere smile, as they started to head out for the exit.

Too soon they arrived at their destination and it was time to say goodbye, for good. For Mister Drew was not planning on rotting his brain here, he became inspired and wanted to open his own restaurant with his partner and Dana admired him for that, for trusting his gut feeling and just doing it. She didn't have the courage for that, she tried to be a rationalist, for her prior experience with "just doing it" was the reason for which she got into trouble all the time. She was deeply saddened by seeing him go but that didn't mean they would never talk again, and that is what she tried to think about when she felt her vision getting blurry.

"Listen to me very closely Dana., he told her as he started to close his jacket and securing his case, remember there are more people in the world out there. People with different opinions, perspectives, personalities just like you and me. It won't just come to you though. You need to fight and adapt and I guarantee one day, you'll be overwhelmed with how far you've come. Forget what they say. You've got a heart of gold and if you take a leap of faith, you'll find an unknown world waiting for you to explore. You and me will definitely meet again and who knows maybe by then you might have helped change the fate of the world." He chuckled and left for his car.

With that he left her there standing with a gaping expression on her face. Although just meant as a casual comment, Mister Drew and Dana herself had no idea how right on the spot he was.

* * *

**Sifnos: An Island to the east of continental greece, I have constantly heard from it due to my best friend who visits it every single year. Judging by what she describes, I really want to go!**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**I NEED YOUR HELP! What do you think? Start the story from the beginning of the TV Show (i.e instead of being prophecised 7 heroes, there would be 8) OR just come in at some episode in the show? LEAVE ME YOUR ANSWER ON A REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I know it's still short but it's better than last time, I mean it only 530 words or something like that (it always seems bigger when you are writing it on your iPhone). I would love to hear your opinions and reviews! I will get back to this, cross my heart and hope to die.(Maybe even during exams since urge is so great).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Vodki**


	2. News & Apologies

Hi everyone! This is really short because 1) Fanfiction is stupid and didn't tell me I had reviews so I only saw them a MONTH later! I AM SO SORRY! 2) School has started and my birthday is coming up as well as this year is very important for my Uni applications so I won't be able to give myself the joy of spending so much time on focusing on this! HOWEVER I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU AND THAT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE FEBRUARY I PROMISE.#

A BIG THANK YOU TO: **AngryOlympian, HoneyGoddess57, UnderTheJackPine, Perstephany & Guest!**

**in the next chapter I will reply to all your reviews! I am so sorry and I understand if you do not want to continue reading this.**


End file.
